1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch counter for an exercise device, and particularly, to a touch counter for an exercise device, which can change the display of the counter by touching it and costs less to manufacture the counter.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, the conventional counter for an exercise device comprises a cover (30), a display (31) located in the cover (30), one or more openings (32) defined in the cover (30) and a pushbutton (40) exposed through each opening (32). A number of problems exist with the conventional counter for an exercise device.
(a) First, the steps to manufacture the counter are complicated, which results in a high manufacturing cost:
The conventional counter needs at least two molds to fabricate the cover and the moveable buttons. The buttons and cover may be made of different materials.
(b) Touching a specific button is not convenient:
When the user is exercising, the user is moving and the exercise device will continuously shake rendering it difficult to touch the correct button without interrupting the exercise.
In view of the foregoing, a touch counter for an exercise device is desired, which can change the display of the counter by touching the counter and costs less to manufacture.